


Purrfect

by daretoliveforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi comes home to find Oikawa asleep with a kitten on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect

Iwaizumi opens the door to his apartment and is met with silence. The lights were all off and there wasn’t a sound to be heard.

He kicks his shoes off, mumbles a quiet "I’m home".

It's unusual for the apartment to be so silent. Normally, Iwaizumi comes home to loud, cheerful noises and being tackled by his ever loving boyfriend before he’s even able to step out of his shoes.

Stepping into the apartment, Iwaizumi flicks on the living room light, stopping abruptly at the sight before him.

Curled up on the couch, snoring lightly is Oikawa sleeping peacefully. The sight itself wasn't unusual; Iwaizumi often found Oikawa napping periodically throughout the day. What was unusual was the fact that there was a tiny kitten curled up in Oikawa's arms.

Ever since Oikawa and Iwaizumi moved in together, Oikawa had been persistent in his attempt at persuading Iwaizumi in getting a cat. However, Iwaizumi had been hesitant because Oikawa could be forgetful at times and he worried that if they had gotten a cat, Oikawa would push all the responsibilities onto Iwaizumi.

After a lot of persuasion, and a year’s worth of "babying" a house plant, Oikawa proved to Iwaizumi that he was capable of taking care of a cat. Iwaizumi finally agreed to getting a cat, only because he knew it would make Oikawa happy (and he may have really wanted one too, but he would never admit that to Oikawa).

But, Iwaizumi had only agreed to get a cat that morning.

In the span of the few hours that Iwaizumi had been at work, Oikawa had gone out and brought home a tiny white and tan kitten.

Iwaizumi tried to be irritated at his boyfriend, but seeing him curled up with a little kitten the size of his hand was too cute for words. Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the scene before stepping into the living room.

The kitten stirred in its sleep as Iwaizumi approached it. Its little head pecked up at Iwaizumi, blinking tiredly at him.

Iwaizumi smiled softly at the kitten, reaching out to pick up the small animal from where it was nestled against Oikawa's chest.

The kitten purred in Iwaizumi's hand as he gently stroked its soft baby fur.

Iwaizumi carried the small bundle of fur into the kitchen with him. In the kitchen, Iwaizumi found all the cat supplies that Oikawa must have picked up along with the kitten. There was a small cat bed sitting in a box with some cat toys. Iwaizumi pulled the bed out and placed it on the counter. Gently he placed the kitten in the bed along with a few of the toys Oikawa had brought home.

Iwaizumi smiled softly at the kitten as it wobbled around the bed, swatting at the toys and squeaking out tiny meows.

As the kitten played, Iwaizumi began preparing dinner.

While Iwaizumi was preparing dinner, the kitten grew bored with its toys and was meowing insistently in hopes of gaining Iwaizumi’s attention.

Not wanting to distress the kitten further, Iwaizumi picked up the kitten and held it close. The kitten being young and adventurous decided to cling to Iwaizumi's shirt, crawling up to sit on his shoulder. Once Iwaizumi was sure the kitten wouldn't fall of his shoulder, he resumed his prep work while the kitten watched.

-

In the living room, Oikawa was blinking away sleep. He could smell food being cooked which was the first thought to go through his head. The second was the lack of a presence sleeping on his chest. He momentarily panicked, thinking that he had crushed the kitten while he was asleep, but then he heard its tiny meows.

Oikawa sat up on the couch; he stretched his arms above his head, working the chinks out of his neck.

Standing up, Oikawa walked the short distance to the kitchen door.

Looking into the kitchen, Oikawa felt his heart swell at the sight of his lover cooking dinner with a tiny kitten perched on his shoulder.

Turning around Oikawa went back into the living room to grab his phone. He snapped a quick picture of Iwaizumi and the kitten, smiling down at his phone and thinking about how lucky he truly was.

Oikawa shuffled into the tiny kitchen, approaching Iwaizumi from behind. He set his head down on Iwaizumi's shoulder, the one that wasn't already being occupied.

Iwaizumi turned his head towards Oikawa.

"Sleep well?" Iwaizumi asked, pecking Oikawa on the nose.

Oikawa hummed in reply.

"I see we have a kitten now." Iwaizumi said turning back to the food in front of him.

"Mm, it's a girl; I thought you could name her Iwa-chan." Oikawa said his voice still thick with sleep.

Iwaizumi was silent as he contemplated a name.

"How about... Miyu?" Iwaizumi questioned.

Oikawa smiled against Iwaizumi's neck.

"Miyu. I like it. Welcome to our family, Miyu-chan." Oikawa said picking up Miyu and snuggling her close to his chest.

Iwaizumi looked on fondly at his little family. His lover and his cat.

_I'm such a lucky man_ Iwaizumi thought, leaning into Oikawa for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's IwaOi day (｡♥‿♥｡)  
> this was super super short, but i like the idea of Iwa-chan and Oikawa having a kitten  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
